


Alphabet Soup

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, baby comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: teaching letters, man.
Series: The Rutabaga Project [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Alphabet Soup




End file.
